


Someone Who'll Watch Over Me

by ChancellorGriffin



Series: 2017 "The 100" Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, The 100 Femslash, The 100 Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/pseuds/ChancellorGriffin
Summary: Raven's used to quick and dirty hookups where she calls all the shots and gets out fast.  But then she's never met a woman like Abby Griffin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> filled prompt from the 2017 "the 100" kink meme on livejournal (LINK TO ORIGINAL PSOT HERE: http://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1753.html?thread=262617#t262617)
> 
> PROMPT: "Raven/Abby mommy!kink: Raven got mommy issues"

Raven’s always preferred fucking older women.  
  
Her mom was kind of a piece of shit, it’s all pretty textbook, a therapist would probably have a lot to say about it, but fucking’s cheaper than therapy and a hell of a lot more fun, so she doesn’t care too much if it’s all kind of a Freudian thing. She likes older women, forty at least, the kind with lean strong bodies and decades of experience who know exactly what they like and how they want Raven to fuck them. Raven’s the top to end all tops, she likes to throw a woman up against the wall and unzip her jeans and have three fingers inside her before she even knows what’s what.  
  
All of that changes when she meets Abby.  
  
Abby’s both the softest and most dominant woman Raven’s ever met. So gentle, so warm, but impossible to push around. Her daughter is close to Clarke’s age, something that might make a less secure woman feel awkward, but Abby doesn’t apologize for her own age, doesn’t second-guess herself, doesn’t second-guess Raven. They’re just two people who use the same dating app, live in the same part of Brooklyn, and want to have hot girl-on-girl sex. That’s all.  
  
That was supposed to be all.  
  
So Raven isn’t sure where the other thing – the secret dark sexy twisty addictive Freudian thing – comes from, but it starts the first time they meet for coffee.  
  
Abby asks Raven about her mother. And Raven tells her.  
  
Raven tells her everything.  
  
Raven’s never told _anyone._  
  
And Abby just listens. Hand drifts across the table, fingertips trace absentminded little circles over Raven’s wrist, but that’s as far as it goes. Just listens, warm and gentle and kind. Dinner the next night, and it’s the same. They just talk. Abby opens up about her daughter, too. Things it doesn’t seem she’s told anyone either. How hard it is when Clarke’s so far away. The tension between them after Clarke’s dad died, how long it took to resolve it and grow close again. How she loves the woman her daughter has become but misses having a little girl to hold. Raven can’t help wincing a little at this. _Nice to know some mothers like holding their babies, I guess._ Abby sees that this pains her, and changes the subject. Fingers tracing gentle circles on Raven’s wrist again, but that's all. Raven tries to go in for a kiss goodnight at the door, but Abby won’t be pushed. Soft, gentle lips on Raven’s cheek, but no more.  
  
Dinner twice more, then drinks and the ballet (Abby’s idea), then a baseball game (Raven’s idea), then dinner again. After the ballet, Abby lets Raven kiss her goodnight for real, but she’s in the driver’s seat. Raven wants to shove her up against the wall of her apartment foyer and slide her hand inside Abby’s skirt, but she can’t. Because Abby takes the lead, cradling Raven’s face in her hands and kissing her mouth with this melting, sweet, delicious softness that makes Raven shivery all over. Abby’s hands on her face are tender and full of something that Raven might call love if this wasn’t only Date #4, but it’s definitely something. She wants to push it further the next night, and the next, but Abby holds firm. She won’t be pushed. Just listens to Raven, cherishes Raven, talks to Raven, laughs at Raven’s jokes, gamely agrees to join Raven for a baseball game with no idea what the hell is happening, holds Raven’s hand through the whole third act of _Swan Lake_ with tears in her eyes, and then kisses Raven goodnight with that intoxicating, affectionate sweetness before closing the door behind her.  
  
It’s not until the tenth date, when Abby asks Raven over to her apartment to cook her dinner, where she unlocks the deepest darkest desire of Raven’s heart and she finally realizes where the older woman has been leading her all this time.

Abby’s a _fantastic_ cook, she’s made some Moroccan spiced chicken and rice thing that smells like heaven the second Raven walks in the door, and her apartment is incredible. This is the part Raven likes about older women, this is where an adult lives, the art is interesting and the wine is good and she can walk around and look at the bookshelves and the CD rack and the framed photos everywhere and see a whole person’s life. Raven lives in a studio above her metal shop, half-finished ironwork sculptures everywhere, big industrial windows, laundry everywhere, and mostly alternates between Chinese and pizza from down the street. But Abby is elegant, in her soft gray cotton dress, when Raven answers her “Come in” and enters the kitchen Abby’s barefoot and listening to Pink Martini and toasting almonds in an iron skillet, and there’s a glass of wine already poured for her.  
  
“Twenty more minutes on the tagine,” she says, passing Raven a plate of olives and flatbread and motioning her towards one of the stools at the granite countertop where she’s working. “By the way,” she adds casually as she turns back to the stove. “We’re definitely going to have sex tonight, so you can relax about that.”  
  
“Oh, thank God,” Raven blurts out, and Abby bursts out laughing.  
  
“I was always going to,” says Abby, something warm and alluring inside her throaty voice. “I just like to take my time.”  
  
Dinner is delicious, though it’s wasted on Raven, who’s wet in her seat at the thought of tearing Abby out of that soft gray dress and getting her hands on her. “I’ll leave dessert in the refrigerator,” Abby finally says, unable to repress a chuckle at Raven’s incessant fidgeting. “For later. Or . . . for breakfast.”  
  
Then she stands from the table, holds out her hand to Raven, and leads the way.  
  
The bedroom is as perfect as the rest of the apartment, all soft pale blues and gunmetal grays, sleek but comfortable. Raven wants to shove Abby down on the bed and eat her out until she screams, but once again, the soft tiny woman dominates her completely, gentle but firm. Abby undresses Raven with painstaking care, soft touches, stroking the girl’s soft hair, then slips out of her own dress and folds it neatly on the chair. Once they’re down to bras and panties, Abby takes Raven’s hand, guides her to the bed, and lays her down, climbing on top of her to settle softly against her, cradling Raven’s face in her hands. “Oh, my sweet baby girl,” Abby whispers. “I’m going to take such good care of you.”  
  
The wetness that floods Raven’s cunt at this is _explosive_. She starts shivering and can’t stop. She has no idea what’s happening, no one’s ever used that voice with her before, but she’s so turned on she thinks she might faint. “Abby,” she whimpers, as gentle hands stroke her face.  
  
“Shhhh,” Abby murmurs. “Baby, just let go, okay? You’re safe. I’m right here. Mommy’s got you.”  
  
_Oh fuck._  
  
There it is.  
  
Heat knifes through Raven’s belly. Her panties are soaked. _Never in a million fucking years . . ._  
  
“Thank you, mommy,” she hears herself saying, in this soft voice she hardly even recognizes, but it’s not roleplay, it's not a naughty bedroom game, it’s _real_ , it’s coming from the deepest part of her and Abby knows it. The older woman’s lovely face lights up with a radiant smile at the word, at the realization that Raven’s enthusiastically coming with her. She sits back on her heels and snaps her bra off, soft creamy breasts tumbling out, and lowers herself back down onto Raven, who instantly knows what to do.  
In a heartbeat, she has Abby on her back, lips clamped hard around one rosy nipple, suckling at it with desperate, hungry force. Abby leans back, moans with pleasure, and strokes Raven’s hair with gentle hands.  
  
“Oh, that’s so good, baby,” she whispers. “Just like that. So good for mommy. Don’t stop, baby girl.”  
  
Raven groans hungrily, opening up further to take in more, devouring hungrily. Abby’s breasts are perfect, she clutches frantically at the other one as she sucks, Abby’s hands continuing to stroke her hair, voice murmuring approval.  
  
Then “thank you so much, baby girl,” Abby whispers, and pulls Raven off her nipple with a soft wet pop. “Now it’s time for you to let mommy take care of you.”

Raven’s body is soft and limp and shivery, something deep and primal sizzling deep in her belly and between her thighs as Abby pulls her into her lap. Back braced against the headboard, Abby wraps her arms around Raven from behind and pulls her into the cradle of her thighs. “Lie back, baby girl,” she murmurs into the girl’s soft dark hair, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead, so Raven does. She sinks back, letting Abby’s strong slim arms and soft curved body hold her up, thighs spread wide apart and draped over Abby’s legs at such an angle that, as she lies back in Abby’s arms, one of those sweet lush breasts is tantalizingly close to her nipple again. “Yes, sweetheart,” Abby whispers in response to Raven’s unspoken plea. “Take as much as you need.” So Raven closes her eyes and tugs the firm, sweet nipple into her mouth as Abby’s hand glides down the flat planes of Raven’s stomach to the apex of her thighs.  
  
Raven’s never been a bottom in her _life_ , she’s never just let herself lie back and let someone else touch her, tend to her, take care of her. Nobody’s ever offered. Raven’s hard and fast and sharp and she fucks like a wild animal and the girls she fucks want to be fucked exactly that way. But Abby’s already making jokes about breakfast, Abby’s kissing her forehead, Abby cooked her dinner and took her to the ballet, Abby is whispering into her ear about how beautiful she is and her deft, slim surgeon’s fingers have found Raven’s clit and _oh, oh, oh,_ Raven’s taking off like a rocket even though Abby’s hardly done anything yet.  
  
“How long have you been waiting for someone to take care of you, baby girl?” Abby asks her softly, body shifting, and oh god, she’s _rocking_ her, Raven’s suckling at her smooth, heavy, full, perfect white breast, tugging hungrily at that pink nipple, and Abby’s rocking her like she’s a child, petting Raven’s clit with her delicate fingertips, murmuring, “That’s it, baby, that’s so good, now I want you to come for Mommy,” and Raven comes so hard she _screams_ , whole body collapsing backward into Abby’s arms, unable to even hold herself upright anymore until the trembling stops.  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ, what _was_ that?” she pants, catching her breath, and Abby laughs and laughs.  
  
“That’s the way I like it,” she tells Raven, eyes flashing with warm amusement. “Didn’t you wonder why I waited so long?”  
  
“What were you waiting for?”  
  
“I was feeling you out,” Abby responds with perfect truthfulness, reaching across the bed to open a drawer in the mirrored-glass nightstand. “To see if I felt safe enough to show you.” Raven bites her lip, feeling warmth surge between her thighs all over again. So Abby hasn’t just been playing a game to turn Raven on. This is the way _Abby_ likes to be fucked. This is the thing that makes her hot.  
  
Raven slides her hand up Abby’s thigh and chokes back a gasp. She’s _soaking_ wet.  
  
Abby looks back over at her and grins. “Since the first minute you got here,” she says dryly, and then Raven’s eyes go wide as she finds what she was looking for and pulls it out of the drawer.  
  
It’s a _massive_ black double dildo, sculpted on each side into the most fantastic dick Raven’s ever seen. “I like it this way too,” says Abby, resuming her position with her back against the headboard and holding her hands out to Raven. “Come here, baby girl, come sit in Mommy’s lap.”  
  
Raven hooks her good leg around Abby’s back and lets Abby help her guide the other one carefully into place. They’re so close together their nipples are brushing each other, sending goosebumps up and down Raven’s arms. “Raven, do you want to fuck me?” Abby whispers, and Raven thinks she might come again just from the sound of her voice.  
  
“I’ve been waiting weeks to hear you say that,” Raven tells her honestly, and Abby smiles, cradling Raven’s face in her hands and kissing her mouth.  
  
“You can be my baby girl again in a minute,” she says. “But right now, fuck me the way you wanted to fuck me the first time we met.”  
  
_Holy shit._  
  
Raven can’t breathe.

She nudges one end of the double dildo between Abby’s soft, smooth labia, parting them so she can get a good look at the beautiful seashell-pink cunt inside before gliding the black silicon tip inside. Abby sighs with pleasure, opening wet and smooth before her, so Raven plunges the other end into her own cunt, shifts her weight, and begins to move.  
  
“Oh God,” Abby gasps as Raven’s hips start to rock, and it’s like heroin shooting through her bloodstream, the feeling of being in control, but it’s different this time, because she’s really still obeying Abby which means that shocking sensation of submission is still woven into it too and Raven thinks she might faint from how overwhelming it all is. Raven pushes deeper, they both go deeper, they moan and gasp together, and the feeling of fucking Abby while being fucked by her at the same time is so good she wants to cry. “Harder,” Abby whispers, somewhere between a plea and a command, so Raven goes harder, one hand fisting Abby’s perfect silky hair to tug the woman’s mouth forward to seize it hungrily. Abby lets her, Abby goes willingly, arms wrapping around Raven’s waist, hips shifting to bring them both even closer together, takin the cock even deeper. Abby cries out with pleasure, and Raven drops her other hand to rub frantically at Abby’s clit, triumph and arousal and pure joy sizzling through her as Abby moans, weak with pleasure, and sinks forward onto Raven’s shoulder.  
  
“Does Mommy need to come?” Raven whispers into her hair, and Abby nods weakly.  
  
“Oh, yes, baby girl,” she pants, “please. Please.”  
  
So she picks up speed with her hand and her cock and she doesn’t stop until Abby’s come twice, shaking in Raven’s arm, whispering a muffled, “oh _fuck,_ baby, oh God, oh God” into Raven’s shoulder. When she finally recovers enough to look up, she seizes Raven’s face and kisses her, eager and affectionate, and Raven understands that Abby gave her a gift, a chance to feel powerful, so she knew Abby wasn’t trying to change her into something that she wasn’t. Abby whispering “fuck me” meant “I want to hold you in my arms and take care of you and give you everything you want and need, and right now what you want and need is to be the one in control.”  
  
_That’s it,_ Raven thinks, staring at this impossibly beautiful woman as she lowers her down onto her back on the cushions and curls up beside her, kissing her way down Raven’s smooth brown shoulder. _It’s over. I’m lost._  
  
Then all conscious thought disappears as the fierce pressure of the black dildo inside her cunt reappears, pushing her open, and Abby pulls her close with her other arm so Raven can curl up once more into her breasts. “That’s it, baby,” she murmurs, “take Mommy’s cock all the way. Oh, you’re such a good girl.”  
  
“I like being your good girl,” Raven breathes, lips caressing the round white swell of breast before finding the nipple and suckling at it again, harder and faster this time, like she’s really drinking from Abby, like something’s flowing from Abby’s body into hers, she sucks harder and harder as Abby fucks her, completely limp and submissive in the older woman’s arm, the volcanic pressure of an overwhelming orgasm building up slowly, slowly, slowly inside her.  
  
“I love you,” Abby murmurs into her hair. “Oh God, baby girl. I love you. I love you.”  
  
“I love you,” Raven whispers back, and she’s shocked to realize that she means it, that it’s only been ten dates, it’s been barely a month, but she already knows this is the sex she wants to have for the rest of her life. But it’s not _just_ the sex, it’s the way she asks questions no one’s ever asked and the way she had a second glass of wine ready and the way her eyes lit up like a little girl during the third act of _Swan Lake_. It’s all tangled up together somehow with the way it feels to have somebody cradle you in their arms like you’re safe for the first time in your life.  
  
“I love you,” she whispers again, and comes with a wild, shattered cry in Abby’s arms, quivering and trembling as Abby gently pulls her down onto the pillows, holding her and kissing her into sleep.  
  
In the morning, there’s chocolate cake for breakfast.


End file.
